The Last Line of Defense
by LuminaDelacour
Summary: Set pre-series. "The Ancestral Witches have threatened the Infinite Ocean girls. This isn't easy for me to ask but will you as Nymphs of the Magic Dimension undertake the Sirenix Quest to help protect the World Pillars and prevent them from gaining the power of the Emperor's Throne?"
1. Nymphs of Magix

**The Last Defense**

 **Summary: Set pre-series. "The Ancestral Witches have threatened the Infinite Ocean girls. This isn't easy for me to ask but will you as Nymphs of the Magic Dimension undertake the Sirenix Quest to help protect the World Pillars and prevent them from gaining the power of the Emperor's Throne?"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

 **Authoress's Notes: Written because I wanted to give Daphne a reason for obtaining Sirenix. Somehow 'I obtained Sirenix to defend Domino', isn't exactly the best reason to obtain it, especially since the Winx defeated the Ancestral Witches by using Believix, which is definitely not as strong as Sirenix. If they could use a lower fairy form to defeat them, then Daphne's Enchantix could have done the same.**

 **This is set about two months before Domino's Fall.**

* * *

The woman clad in robes of red and gold raised the golden crescent-moon shaped staff in her hand and brought it down on the smooth marble floor with a bang. The silver ring which she wore on her ring finger ,the symbol of her nymph-hood , seemed to pulse with an inner light ,while golden bangles adorned her wrists. The Nymphs of Magix who had gathered around her stopped whispering at once and looked at her with trepidation.

This wasn't good. The Supreme Nymph never summoned a war council unless they were facing a serious threat, and though everyone knew that the Ancestral Witches had launched an all-out attack on the Magic Dimension, they had never thought that they would be threatened so soon.

After all, they were protected by the powers of the Great Dragon and in their midst were Daphne and Politea, two of the strongest fairies in the whole universe, and as a result no one had dared to attack them, but then again the Ancestresses weren't your average witches.

Born of the darkness of the Obsidian Dimension, they had started terrorizing the Magic Dimension with the hope that the Royal Family of Domino would cave in and hand over the power of the Dragon's Flame.

They hadn't had any luck though as the rest of the planets had united forces with Domino and started to fortify their realms, with Callisto, Solaria and Atlanta being their strongest allies.

"Girls, as you know the Ancestral Witches have claimed the right to the power of the Dragon's Flame and have attacked our home realms as we've allied ourselves with Domino. Even though your training as nymphs is incomplete, I must ask you to return until we can find a way to neutralize this threat forever."

The whispering resumed and Pentheselia looked at them with despair. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. The Guardian Fairies of the Realms had agreed to help the Nymphs protect the Temples of the Great Dragon and their treasures, especially the one in Lake Roccaluce from them but when they were needed the most, they had abandoned them.

Pentheselia cleared her throat and said, "Nymphs of Magix! We shall not bow down to the terror the Ancestresses are bent on spreading throughout the dimensions. As nymphs and guardians of our worlds we shall stand up for the virtues that have been ingrained in us since our births and defend our homes until our dying breaths. The witches shall not succeed in their mad quest for power."

The Nymphs cheered and Pentheselia gave them permission to dismiss.

As Daphne and Politea were about to leave though, she said "Girls, not you. I have a special task for you two. Follow me."

Politea looked at Daphne who shrugged and they followed her silently through passageways they were sure they wouldn't have stepped foot in for a very long time, if it hadn't been for the danger that was threatening them all.

They stopped before golden double doors which were embossed with pictures of the Great Dragon. Pentheselia raised he hands began to speak, "I am Pentheselia, Supreme Nymph of Magix and Guardian of all that is holy. We seek entrance into the chamber of the Nymphs."

Daphne's eyes widened as she felt immense power radiate from the slender red haired, blue-green eyed woman. The door began to glow with a fierce light and it opened slowly as a sonorous voice said, "I have looked into the hearts of you and your companions, and have found you worthy. You may enter."

As they entered the room, the glow faded and the doors closed slowly.

"I have called you both here because I believe that only you two are capable of handling this quest. You are both immensely powerful; being the guardians of the Dragon's Flame and Water Stars respectively, and have proven your worth countless times."

Politea hesitantly asked, "What is the quest you speak of, Supreme Guardian?"

Pentheselia sighed and said, "The Ancestral Witches have threatened the Infinite Ocean, girls. This isn't easy for me to ask but will you as Nymphs of the Magic Dimension undertake the Sirenix Quest to help protect the World Pillars and prevent them from gaining the power of the Emperor's Throne?"

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **So tell me what you think about it. I know it's not my best work but I needed to write this. So please read and review!**

 **And no you didn't read wrong, Politea is the fairy of the water stars. As for where she's from, well you'll probably find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Harmonix

_**Chapter 2-Harmonix**_

 **Authoress's Notes: - A big thank to Lover of Emotions, Neale Adamson and Megagalvatron12 for reading, reviewing and following. It means a lot to me!**

 **Now on to the next chapter…**

* * *

" _The Sirenix Quest?!"_

" _The Infinite Ocean has been threatened?!"_

Sirenix. Every nymph knew about the fairy form born from the power of the ocean and though they knew that it would allow them to wield their powers underwater with greater precision , none of them had ever tried to acquire it and with good reason. The risks were high and no one wanted to lose their powers over a fairy form which was as unpredictable as the oceans it was born from.

There was no way she could go on the Sirenix Quest at such a crucial time.

Daphne knew that she could not risk losing her powers now, especially when her parents were counting on her to defeat the threat of the Ancestral Witches

Though many of Domino's citizens didn't realize that the witches' dark magic was spreading throughout the kingdom she did as a nymph and as a princess of her realm she couldn't abandon her people.

To avoid Pentheselia's penetrating stare, her gaze fell on Politea whose face had turned as white as a sheet and she wondered what was wrong, before remembering that Politea's mother was the High Priestess of Atlanta, the underwater kingdom of the Infinite Ocean.

She whispered, "Oh Politea, I'm so sorry."

Pentheselia's gaze fell on the brown haired nymph whose lime green eyes were filled with fear, and said with understanding, "Your mother."

She choked out, "I have to go and protect her."

Daphne placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

" _Politea, you know that only Sirenix Fairies can enter the Infinite Ocean."_

"But I have Atlantean heritage. I should be able to enter it without gaining Sirenix."

"Unfortunately, Daphne is right Politea. Your mixed heritage nullifies any advantages you might have had. Though your mother is from Atlanta, your father isn't."

"He's the High Priest of Domino." she said flatly.

" _Exactly,_ and though this gives you great power, it's not enough to enter the Infinite Ocean."

" _Isn't there….?"_ she said, desperation creeping into her voice.

"I'm sorry Politea. The Infinite Ocean cannot be entered unless you prove that you are worthy and the only way to do that is to gain Sirenix. Now girls, I want you to think about…"

"I'm going to do it. My mother needs me."

Daphne said, "Then I'm doing it to. "

Politea stared incredulously at her and was about to berate her but she said, "I know you think that I'm crazy Politea but I'm not going to let you do this alone."

"Domino needs you Daphne."

"And so do you. I promised that I would stick by you and I'm going to keep that promise no matter what the cost."

Pentheselia said, "Very well girls. To gain Sirenix, you must find the Gems of Virtue which are hidden in the oceans of the Magic Dimension. The tests will find you in time, and should you succeed, they will appear in front of you. Now go, it's been a long day and you both need some rest before your quest begins."

Daphne and Politea left the chamber in silence and as they neared the wing of the Temple in which nymphs-in training resided, Politea suddenly said, "We might not have to go on the Sirenix Quest Daphne. The Guardian of the Infinite Ocean possesses the power to bestow Sirenix and since it's my mother ….I could ask her to do it."

She stopped in her tracks and Politea turned back to look at her. Her eyes gleamed with hope and she said, "Are you sure Politea?"

She nodded and said, "I'll open a communication channel so that I can ask her."

Her body began to glow with a golden hue as she concentrated her magical energies and conjured up a screen of water.

" _Oceanic Vision!"_

Sohreia felt immense magical power in the ocean currents around her and tensed. She got ready to attack when a screen appeared with her daughter's face on it.

She exclaimed _"Politea!_ _How are you my baby girl?"_

She smiled and said, " I'm fine mother…."

Daphne cleared her throat and the smile on Politea's face disappeared as she said, " I need your help mother." She explained the situation to her and when she finished, Sohreia sighed.

"I'm sorry girls but I can't help you. Sirenix can't be bestowed on just anybody and even though I know that you two are worthy of the power, if I give it to you now…. I will be breaking all the oaths I had taken when I became the High Priestess. However…"

She waved the jewel encrusted gold staff in her hand and two star shaped boxes which gleamed with ancient magic appeared in front of Politea.

She stared in wonder at them and looked up at her mother and said, "Are these…?"

"Yes they are Sirenix boxes. They contain your Guardian of Sirenix and will aid you in your quest."

Politea was about to close the channel when her mother said, "I almost forgot. You'll need to find the Pearls of Harmonix. "

"Harmonix?" questioned Daphne, her voice low as she spoke.

Sohreia nodded and said, "Harmonix is also a power which was born from the oceans and it will allow you to breathe underwater without using any spells and you'll be much stronger underwater. I wish you luck."

"Then why can't we just use Harmonix to enter the Infinite Ocean?"

Politea hissed, " Daphne!"

"It's okay Politea. The Infinite Ocean is not like other realms Daphne. The World Pillars, which are the very foundations of the Magic Dimension, and the Emperor's Throne, lie here. We can't just allow anybody to enter this realm without them proving themselves. I'm sure that Pentheselia told you about the Gems of Virtue?"

When Daphne nodded, she said, "The Gems of Virtue test whether you're truly worthy of entering the Infinite Ocean. They were created right after the First Emperor betrayed us and tried to use the power of the Throne for evil deeds. It's a way to make sure that we don't make the same mistake again. The Pearls of Harmonix were created by Concordia, the goddess of Harmony, to allow those who are truly worthy to go on the quest. Harmonix is only a temporary aid because eventually the power of these Pearls run out . You can't truly contain the energy of something as vast as the Infinite Ocean inside such small objects. That is why you have to gain Sirenix, which allows you to harness the energy of the Infinite Ocean ."

Daphne whispered, "I understand."

"Good. Now you both better get going."

The window between the worlds closed and as Politea stared at the Sirenix Box in her hand she said, "Are we sure we want to do this?"

"Definitely! The fate of the world rests on our shoulders, and we've already given the Supreme Nymph our word."

* * *

- **Well what do you guys think ? Now before any of you bite my head off for making Politea an Atlantean…well part Atlantean anyway…it was the only way I could explain why she had a tail in the third movie and why she has the power of the Water Stars.**

 **According to my head canon, the Water Stars emerged from the Infinite Ocean… so that's that. Anyway read and review!**


End file.
